vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandre
Alex is one of Roflgators IRL childhood friends who he introduced to VR and VRChat when he came by his home for a visit. He matchmaked and "wing-manned" for him on two silly VR-dates. History On Nov 23rd, 2018 he was matchmaked and "wing-manned" by his friend Roflgator. First to PolarisVR which didnt work and then later a woman named Pinkharm. As the Pinkharm date gets derailed he is also introduced to some roleplaying when Kibby appears, stepping into the role of being Pinkharms ex-boyfriend, making their night as difficult and awkward as possible in glorious hilarity. He doesn't even have his own VRChat account but played on Ikumis, which later confused his date Pinkharm when Ikumi spoke in his stead. As pink was greeted by a female voice and had never met the real Ikumi before she got confused with her previous date suddenly "turning into a woman". Pink proceeded to get comically friend-zoned by Ikumi. On 2nd Jan, 2019 he would return for a second date with Pinkharm, this time she is named "Hachiko" and he looks like an Orc. They ended their date successfully with an exceptionally sloppy kiss. Trivia *He is a Doctor IRL. Links *YouTube Archived VOD - Alex introduced to VR and two dates *Twitch https://www.twitch.tv/rx_alexandre Gallery Rofl Nov 23rd 5 Alex and PolarisVR.jpg|Alex and PolarisVR Rofl Nov 23rd 6 Alex and PolarisVR.jpg|Alex and PolarisVR Rofl Nov 23rd 7 Alex and Pinkharm.jpg|Alex and Pinkharm Rofl Nov 23rd 8 Alex and Pinkharm interpreting art.jpg|Interpreting "art" on the top floor of The Great Pug Rofl Nov 23rd 17 Pinkarm date with Alex.jpg|Pinkharm and Alex Rofl Nov 23rd 21 Pinkharms ex Kibby interrupting Alex date.jpg|Pinkharms ex Kibby "the cuck" interrupts their date. Rofl Nov 23rd 23 Alex ordering.jpg|Ordering drinks Rofl Nov 23rd 25 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg|Alex and Kibby fight over Pinkharm. Rofl Nov 23rd 26 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg|Alex and Kibby fight over Pinkharm. Rofl Nov 23rd 27 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg|Alex and Kibby fight over Pinkharm. Rofl Nov 23rd 28 Alex vs Kibby fighting over Pinkharm.jpg|Alex and Kibby fight over Pinkharm. Rofl Nov 23rd 30 Alex vs and Pinkharm.jpg|He gave up? Rofl Nov 23rd 31 Kibby vs Alex.jpg|Ending the day by dancing to "Russian hardbass" with Kibby Rofl Nov 23rd 33 Alex and Kibby.jpg|Ending the day by dancing to "Russian hardbass" with Kibby Rofl Nov 25th 26 Pinkharm being friendzoned by Ikumi (Alex played on her account).jpg|Friendzoned by Ikumi Rofl 2nd Jan 1 Hachiko and Alex.jpg|Second date with Pinkharm. Rofl 2nd Jan 11 Alex MeowKat and Hachiko.jpg|Getting a lap-dance by Meowkat while on the date, because... why not? Rofl 2nd Jan 12 MeowKat Alex and Kibby the Block.jpg|Kibby "the cuck" returns to try and interfere in the date again. Rofl 2nd Jan 16 Kibby the Block and Alex.jpg|Kibby and Alex in the pools at The Golden Gator. Rofl 2nd Jan 21 XXXNicole and Alex.jpg|Chatting with XXXNicole. Rofl 2nd Jan 23 Alex and Hachiko.jpg|Romantic Rofl 2nd Jan 24 Alex and Hachiko kiss.jpg|Ending with a really sloppy kiss. Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People